A known tremolo device for stringed musical instrument [1] comprises a base plate, on the upper surface of which saddle assemblies are independently mounted corresponding to the number of the strings, each assembly including a front and a rear string saddle. The saddles have asymmetrically projecting arms movably connected to each other via a saddle assembly shaft, located perpendicularly to the corresponding string. To each saddle assembly means are provided for their fixing on the base plate, for fine tuning, intonation adjustment and string locking. In the front string saddle a slot is formed housing a saddle mounting screw mounted in a threaded opening in the base plate, and at the back portion of the rear string saddle a rear slot is formed, housing a fine tuning screw mounted in a threaded opening in the base plate. In the front portion of the rear string saddle a string receiving recess is formed extending to the front slot, which axis is parallel to the axis of the slot in the front string saddle and to the axis of the rear slot. In the front slot a string lock insert is mounted. From the front slot to the back wall of the rear string saddle a lower threaded opening is extended in which a string lock screw is mounted and which is screwed up to the front slot and to the string lock insert mounted in it. From the rear slot to the back wall of the rear string saddle an upper threaded opening is formed, in which an adjustment screw is disposed contacting with the fine tuning screw head. The axes of the slot in the front string saddle and the rear slot in the rear string saddle are parallel and displaced with respect to the axis of the corresponding string. The string lock insert is formed by a head and a cylindrical body. In the lower portion of the string lock insert a slot is formed reaching the rear part of the string lock screw. The string lock insert is mounted so that the slot is at the height of the string lock screw. The base plate abuts against a pivot assembly, each one including a pivot stud and a pivot insert. To the base plate front end circular recesses are provided, conically beveled at the upper and lower surface of the base plate so that with each circular slot a knife edge is formed engaged with a double conical recess below the head of each pivot stud. To the lower surface of the base plate a sustain block is mounted by means of block mounting screws. In one side of the sustain block an opening with arm bush is formed in which a tremolo arm is mounted. It is fixed by a screw and passes through an opening in the base plate. To the lower side of the sustain block a balancing mechanism is mounted, inserted in a cavity provided on the lower side of the instrument body, including a number of springs which ends are fixed to the spring claw, the other ends are immovably fixed to the sustain block by means of hooks and spring fix screws. The adjustment screw is mounted in the upper threaded opening of the rear string saddle contacting the fine tuning spring which axis is perpendicular to the axis of the saddle assembly shaft, the axes being at some distance from each other. The fine tuning spring is disposed in a recess provided in the sustain block upper side and passes through an opening in the base plate reaching the lower surface of the corresponding rear string saddle, the spring axis being perpendicular to and intersecting the string axis.
A disadvantage of the known tremolo device for stringed musical instrument is its complicated construction and difficult usage at unsatisfactory sustain.